


The Amazon's Academy

by ProteinBlob



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon teacher, Boarding School, Extreme Lactation, F/M, Lactation, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, SS, Shota, Straight Shota, commission, gratuitous masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Ezekiel Villa was a troublemaker through a through, but his latest escapades have caused his wealthy parents to drop him off at a boarding school for the next nine months. Displeased, Zeke tries to make the best of it by messing with Coach Shelby Woods, who runs the school. How far will he push her before the coach cracks?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Amazon's Academy

“Dammit! Can’t believe mama and papa are doing this to me!” Ezekiel complained as he gave the inner wall of the limousine a swift kick, the young man crossing his arms in a huff as he glared out the window. The world was moving idly by as he was being dragged towards his new home for the summer: St. James Military School. It was the same one that his father went to, the one that made him ‘the man he is today’. At least, that was the only thing Ezekiel knew about it. No one told him it would be so far in the middle of nowhere.

“I’m sorry, Master Zeke. Ah wish it didn’t have ta come to this.” Spoke the low, sympathetic voice from the driver’s seat with a slight hint of an Irish accent. The black-suited man did his best to show his passenger that he was on his side.

“Piss off, Rob! You’re paid to do whatever my folks say.” He spat to the middle-aged man driving the car. Nothing he said would make him happy or feel better about this. It was unfair, dammit! Why him of all people?

“Aye, but I don’t need to be paid to extend my condolences.” Rob retorted as a sigh left him; his eyes focused on the road as he made his way toward the main building of the academy. It looked like a typical school building, built with bricks, hardly painted, and a couple flags waving at the top, no doubt flaunting how diverse their faculty, staff, and students were. “We’re coming up on it, Master Zeke.”

Ezekiel peeked out the window at the drab building. This is where he was gonna be trapped for nine months? It looked worse than his last school! He could hear Rob step out of the driver’s seat, anticipating him to open the door for him. Once he did, he begrudgingly stepped out onto the concrete.

He was donned in a hoodie with a t shirt underneath it, as well as tennis shoes and sweatpants. He stuck out like a sore thumb to say the least. His black hair hid inside his hoodie, his darker skin hardly exposed to the light of day thanks to it as well. He then pulled out his phone, hoping he could at least get data out here. Beside him, he could hear Rob digging into the trunk, pulling out a couple bags that had been packed for the young man for the summer.

Once the large man heaved them into his arms, he gave Ezekiel an assuring smile on his mustachioed face, hoping it would at least make for a fitting farewell. Unfortunately for him, the young man was way too intent on his phone to notice.

Rob’s smile faded as he began to make his way into the building, Ezekiel begrudgingly following behind. Once inside, Rob began heading straight forward, pass the common area and taking a left down the hall.

Ezekiel peeked up from his phone to get a good look at the place. The floors were tiled in black and a sickening green, and the halls stretched out for what looked like miles, branching off at various points. It looked more akin to a maze than a school, at least for Ezekiel. Despite how confusing it looked, Rob seemed unfazed by it, as if he knew where he was going.

“Hey! Wait up!” Ezekiel cried, a few yards from the other, unsure how long they would be stuck traversing the sickly halls. He ran up ahead, despite not knowing where he was headed.

“Ah! Master Zeke! Get back here!” Cried out Rob, still carrying the bags.

Meanwhile, in a rather opulent office, sat the principal of the school, Vincent Oxton. He was an older man in his late 60s, donned in a very decorative military coat. His hairline receded, giving way to gray hairs on the back of his head. Vincent hailed from Britain, having retired after service and establishing a strict military school in the states. All he yearns for is a quiet life bringing some discipline to some of the more hard-headed brats. He sat at his desk, which had been neatly arranged with various stacks of paper and pens, adjacent to it a plethora of trophies, awards, and medals, all inside various cabinets.

“It would appear that we’ll be having a new cadet today, Miss Woods.” Remarked Vincent in a weathered English accent, staring down at a file. It had all the necessary information about Ezekiel Villa. He held it out to the woman across the desk, who took it from him with a grin.

In front of his desk, sitting in a cushioned, wooden chair sat Miss Woods, a woman larger than life. She was an impressive height, reaching about six foot three in height. But that wasn’t the only thing impressive about her, she was toned as all hell, her thick thighs bulging with muscle. Her arms were also jacked, clearly showing all the time she put into exercising, looking like she could bench press a bus. Long, blonde hair was tied up behind her head in a bun, hidden under a dark red beret. A red scar was etched on her freckled face from the right side of her lips, starting from an inch above her lips, to an inch and a half below at a slightly diagonal angle. She wore a white shirt with a black tie, and a dark grey military jacket. She was also wearing a pair of white dress pants and black boots; the only thing covering her impressive frame.

However, that was hardly the most noticeable thing about her, her gigantic breasts were typically the thing most people fixated on when they first saw her. They looked to be beyond cup measurements, each of them as big as her head, maybe a bit bigger actually. It would only seem fitting that she have a large rear to match. She certainly knew just how captivating her tits were, and they were typically the ire of her colleagues, but she didn’t give a damn what they thought.

“Hm, he doesn’t seem to be that big a deal.” She remarked in a slight southern accent, grey eyes scanning the documents, showing a few pictures of him.

“He might not seem like a big deal, but he’s the son of one of the biggest benefactors of this school.” Remarked Vincent, looking up at the tall woman from his desk, watching her read through the papers. He watched as her face contorted in confusion.

“This dudn’t look right, says he’s a straight A kid.” She remarked, turning to the principal.

A sigh escaped him as he heard her, “That’s true, he does seem to excel in his studies, but his ability to follow rules and conduct leave much to be desired.” He informed; hands folded as he looked up at her. 

“Apparently, he’s been expelled from at least 5 schools over the years, all of them ending in a very crude practical joke.” As he said this, Miss Woods kept looking through the file, seeing various pictures depicting some of them.

One of them showed a school pool filled to the brim with green jello, some of the swimmers looking panicked and stuck as they were being pulled out of it. Another one was statue of a man riding on a horse, except the heads of the man and the horse were swapped. Another picture showing the inside of a gymnasium, the floor having a rather noticeable sheen, the sight of kids and teachers tripping on the floor giving a clear indication as to why that was the case. There were a few others, but she felt like she got the idea. Each of these pages gave an account of each prank.

“Yer saying one kid did all these?” She asked, looking back at Vincent, who was now standing up, pacing behind his desk.

“I don’t understand it either, how one child can be so proficient in his studies can waste that potential on elaborate pranks like these.” He sighed, cupping his face in his hands. He then pulled them down, turning to the other.

“Which is why I’m going to need you to make sure to be especially strict with him.” He said firmly, looking into the other’s eyes.

Miss Woods bit her lip in anticipation, “You didn’t have’ta tell me twice, Vince.” She said promptly with a nod. “I’ll make sure that brat knows the meanin’ of discipline in over ten languages.” She assured with a chuckle.

“If anyone can do it, you can.” He nodded, sure of the other’s skills.

“You can count on me, sir.” She nodded with a grin. Suddenly, she jolted in surprise, eyes wide as she turned to the door in sudden urgency before making her way out. Of all times for this to happen, but she was about ready to head out anyway.

“But at the same time, Miss Woods, don’t be _too_ rough with him like you usually are with cadets. We still need to make sure he’s well by the time he leaves. And his father would be most displeased if his son was beaten to a pulp.” Oxton added firmly, earning a confused, irritated look from the woman.

“How’m ah supposed to discipline him if I’m not allowed to discipline him?” She asked tersely, crossing her arms under her breasts, a shiver running up her back as she felt a tingle from it.

“Just don’t go tossing him or shoving him around too much. I’m sure you can handle doing that, yes?” He asked.

“I guess so. But if he’s too much of a pain, I ain’t ‘fraid ta get mah hands dirty.” She assured; her eyes narrowed at the principal. “Not gonna let some brat off scot free cuz his daddy’s droppin’ money in this school.” She shuddered slightly, her arms rubbing against her sensitive breasts.

“You will exercise caution when dealing with Mr. Villa. Am I clear?” He asked firmly, hands resting on his desk as he stared the woman down.

God, she hated when he actually acted like a principal. Meant she had to actually listen to him. “…Crystal clear, sir.” She answered flatly, foot tapping impatiently, having wasted enough time in here.

“Excellent.” Oxton nodded with a smile, hands behind his back. “You’re dismissed. I’m counting on you!” He cried out to her as she left.

Now armed with the task at hand, Miss Woods began stepping outside, when the sound of running footsteps could be heard, followed by ‘Master Zeke!’. The next thing she knew, she felt something slam against her crotch. She looked down and saw that it was a kid that clearly wasn’t paying attention to where he was going.

Zeke was just having fun messing with Rob, when suddenly, he got a face full of groin. Letting out a muffled groan he fell back on the ground, eyes wide in surprise as he saw what he hit.

His gaze then moved upward, unable to see the look on the person’s face due to the huge knockers on her chest.

Rob rushed over and promptly pulled Ezekiel back, his face bright red as he did. “S-Sorry, ma’am!” He remarked, doing his best to not stare at her, the bags in his hands almost slipping. He made his way inside the office frantically.

Ms. Woods had an unimpressed look on her face, dark grey eyes meeting Ezekiel’s blue ones as she crossed her arms. She could tell immediately that this was the same kid they were talking about, now gaping at her like an idiot. And just to make matters worse, her chest was starting to tingle, filling her with a sense of urgency. She needed to make this quick.

“Listen, boy, we don’t run in these halls, got it?” She asked, leaning down slightly as she poked him in the chest. “I don’t care how new you are, or who yer folks are, yer gonna be answerin’ to me. By the end’a summer, I’m gonna make you into a proper young man.” She said confidently, standing back up straight with a smirk. She then proceeded to turn around, making her way down the hall before turning to the left. 

Ezekiel watched her go, his mouth slack jawed as he did. Who the hell was that? Her freckled cheeks were red, she must have been pissed. And her tits were huge! He didn’t mind the scar too much, though. Was she really gonna be one of the teachers here? This might be a lot more interesting than he thought. He was snapped out of his daze by the raspy voice of principal Oxton.

“Mr. Villa! Please step inside!” He said firmly, watching the young man sulk as he stepped into the room once more, sitting beside Rob as he crossed his arms with a huff. The door closed behind him as he did.

After what felt like an eternity of being told how things worked around there – such as dress code, curfew, uniforms on Sunday, shit like that – Ezekiel was eventually escorted to the barracks, where him and all the other cadets would be sleeping. Rob and Principal Oxton were there with him, Rob still toting his bags and Oxton orating about the proud history of this school and how they’ve yet to fail anyone there. Zeke just rolled his eyes, tired of the old man’s rambling.

He turned to Rob, who fortunately seemed just as interested as he was. But still, was there really no other option? He saw Rob turn to him, leaning towards Zeke’s ear.

“I really did try to convince them not ta send ya here.” He whispered, earning a scoff from the young man.

“Well, look how good that went.” He spat with a groan, “What the hell am I supposed to do out here?”

“I don’t know, but if anyone can make the best out of this, I know you can, Master Zeke.” He assured with a nod, earning a surprised look from the young man.

For the first time today, Ezekiel felt himself smile, looking up at his long time servant and companion. “Thanks, Rob. I’ll definitely keep that in mind.” He nodded.

“Give ‘em hell, Master Zeke.” Rob almost instructed, a grin on his face as Ezekiel returned it.

“Which brings us to your living quarters, Mr. Villa.”

Ezekiel turned to the principal in surprise after hearing his name, realizing that he was done with his speech. “Oh, yes sir. That was _veeery_ informative and interesting.” He praised with a plastic smile, though it seemed to do little to lighten the older man’s mood.

With a low groan, the principal opened the door to the barracks, revealing rows upon rows of empty beds. “Our current cadets have yet to arrive, so you get the honor of seeing where you will be sleeping during your stay.” He informed, watching as Ezekiel stepped inside, glancing at Rob, who set his bags beside the room entrance.

“Which one’s mine?” Asked Zeke, turning to the principal.

“That will be determined later today, when everyone else has arrived.” He answered, “Now come along, we need to get you fitted for your uniform.”

Ezekiel let out a sigh, stepping out of the room, he turned to Rob, watching as he began to leave from where they came. He must be heading back home. He could have at least said goodbye.

Now he was really stuck out here, left for himself as he begrudgingly followed the principal towards the main building.

Meanwhile, Miss Woods was busy by herself, slumped against the wall of the girl’s bathroom as she had one hand shoved down the crotch of her pants, rubbing herself off quickly. The file she was holding rested by the sink as she went to town.

“Damn kid bumpin’ into me like that. And right when mah tits were gettin’ full. Just had to make me even more turned on than I was.” She said through gritted teeth as she kept rubbing herself off. She didn’t bother with panties, relying only on her pants to cover her.

Her other hand was inside the jacket she was forced to wear, the buttons of it popping off and spilling all over the floor as she pulled her gigantic breasts out. In the process, she managed to knock the crimson beret off her head and onto the floor as well.

Both of them were leaking white as she kept touching herself. A smile was on her face as she heaved one of her hard, thick nipples to her lips, suckling from her own tit as the other dripped on the floor.

As proud as she was of her body, Miss Woods had a condition that made her tits constantly and immensely produce milk. People in her life have joked about it because of being a farmer’s daughter and she’s worked with cows her whole life. Some have said that it was some perverted experiment from her daddy, which she took great offense too. But as far as she knew, she was just always like that.

She could hold it in for a certain amount of time, but eventually she would have to milk herself when it got to be too much for the woman. However, she had gotten to build a sense of pleasure from letting her tits fill up as much they could and milking as much as she could from them. Unfortunately, she could never do it all the way. Or at least, from what she could do, they never seemed to empty. Surprisingly, that didn’t seem like a problem for her; she relished in both the feeling of shooting milk, as well as suckling from her own tits.

Some might say a body like hers was a curse, but Miss Woods thought it was the best fucking thing ever.

Her moans muffled against her own chest as she swallowed her warm, nutritious milk. Her mind wandered to the kid that caused all this: Ezekiel. He didn’t look as impressive as his file made him out to be, and yet, the first time she encountered him he brought her in this sorry state. She cursed her high libido, but at the same time she was due for a milking that morning. She would enjoy raking that boy through the coals, show him who was in charge around here.

Her moans started to get louder and shriller as she was edging closer to climax, practically fisting herself as she kept pounding her fingers inside. All the while she kept guzzling down her own milk, the other breast hanging low and making a huge white puddle on the floor. Her pants were absolutely stained as she kept on touching herself, crying out louder and louder against her own tit as she did.

Quickly, she dropped the breast she was suckling from her lips, gasping hotly before swapping it with the other, now swallowing the milk she was producing from that. Despite her feverish attempts to suck herself dry, it seemed that both her huge mounds were still producing milk at an unnatural rate.

This didn’t stop the woman, however, her lips wrapped tightly around the thick, protruding nipple as she continued to suckle it, bringing herself even closer to orgasm as she kept rubbing herself off.

After a few more seconds of this, Miss Woods could feel herself on the cusp of climax. Her moans were muffled against her breast as she slammed four fingers inside her, with her thumb rubbing her clit. Soon enough, she found herself rigid and frozen in climax, crying out bloody murder against her lactating breast as she leaned against the wall of the bathroom, the mess from her getting larger as it threatened to seep out of the room. Luckily, however, they had drains built into the floors of some of these rooms for the especially excessive messes.

Miss Woods squirted hard into her pants, soaking them with her slick as she arched and ground against her fingers. Her heart raced as she kept bucking against herself.

Soon, her mouth was agape, out of breath and exhausted from the fun time she had with herself. Her clothes were stained and ruined as she stood in the bathroom. Her breasts were still dripping with milk, but not as much as she was in the moment.

She looked down at herself, panting hotly at her soiled, torn uniform, the mess she made on the floor, and her titanic tits hanging out and dripping white onto the ground.

“Fuck…got too riled up again.” She remarked, first wiping her dripping tits up, her erect nipples now starting to shrink back to a more presentable size. She then peeked inside her black sports bra, seeing the large absorbent pads inside had been used up. They were seeping straight through and into the fabric of the garment.

“Dammit. Well, the perks of being the only lady here.” She smirked, now making her way to the ‘tampon machine’ in the ladies’ room, opening it up and revealing a couple boxes of special industry-grade lactation absorption pads. She tossed the old ones in the trash, stuffing two each into her bra before stuffing her tits back inside. In the process, she picked up her slightly stained beret and put it on her head, covering her bun.

Without any hesitation, she ripped off her soiled pants, tossing them into the trash as well and leaving the bathroom wearing her shirt and jacket. Her tits were covered in only her bra, sticking out of the ruined shirt and jacket as she did, her tie nestled right into her cleavage. Her legs were on display, but she didn’t plan on that being the case for long as she made her way back to her office.

Walking over to her office, completely commando sent shivers of pleasure up the woman’s spine. She bit her lip as slick began to drip down her legs once again, the air brushing against her muscular, long legs. It was a shame no one was there to witness it, the sight of the impressive woman strutting down the hall to her office, legs shimmering with her slick would be enough to set any man off.

She glanced back at the bathroom, knowing the mess she just left in it. A smile settled on her face, “Looks like we got our first job for the new recruits.” She remarked with a chuckle.

A couple hours had passed, and the bus with all the other cadets had arrived, Principal Oxton was there to greet all of them as he waited in front of the building. He watched as the bus screeched to a halt on the concrete.

Ezekiel stood beside him; teeth gritted in frustration as he stood frigid in his new outfit. He felt ridiculous in it. He went from hoodie and sweatpants to full military garb. He had on a black t shirt with dark grey cargo pants, and on top of that a grey military jacket wrapped over his shirt. His sneakers were swapped with black combat boots now, and he had a black beret on his head. He felt like a complete tool. _“Que Cabrón…”_ he said under his breath as he glared up at the principal.

When he looked back, Ezekiel faced the bus, watching the door open, unloading the new cadets, each of them carrying an individual bag of luggage, way less than what was packed for Ezekiel. They all lined up in front of the bus in two rows, as if they knew what was expected of them. Ezekiel found it unsettling to say the least.

They were of all varying shapes, sizes, and races. There was a white guy built like a tank and had short blonde hair and a thousand-yard stare. There was a lanky Indian-looking guy that wore glasses, looking like he’d rather be anywhere but here. There was also a black cadet of average build with a shaved head, tattoos peeking out from the sleeves of his shirt. And there were plenty others there as well. The worst part of it, though, was that every single one of them had their eyes on Ezekiel.

That is, until the principal started speaking, then they all turned to him in a flash. “Good afternoon cadets, I welcome all of you to St. James. I am your principal, Vincent Oxton. But you will all call me ‘Mr. Oxton’. For the next nine months, all of you will endure challenges and obstacles that will toughen your spirit, harden your resolve, and test the very limits of your body.” He began to pace in front of the lines of students, leaving the dressed-up Ezekiel to stand awkwardly to the side. Lucky for him, everyone else seemed focused on the principal.

He was going on about the proud history of the school, which prompted a silent yawn from the dressed-up cadet. Everyone was looking away from him, at the principal, and Oxton had his back to him. He could make a break for it and at least save himself the agony of another test in patience.

Ezekiel turned around, intent on sprinting back to the dorms, but instead was met with a face full of soft, warm flesh. He muffled in surprise before pulling back, realizing what he just collided with.

“Goin’ somewhere?” Ms. Woods asked softly, leaning forward, her cleavage right in front of Ezekiel’s face after he pulled away from it, causing her massive breasts to bounce in his face. She had on a new jacket from before, though a button from the top popped off thanks to the young man bumping into her. She didn’t seem fazed, though.

Ezekiel definitely wasn’t hiding his interest in her body as he stared right at her tits. Though, that didn’t last long.

“Ah, Miss Woods! Perfect timing!” Oxton proclaimed, getting the woman’s attention.

She straightened herself up as she made her way towards the older man, instantly gaining attention of all the cadets as she also dragged Ezekiel with her by his collar.

It was obvious all the young men were resisting the urge to stare brazenly at her slightly exposed chest. She had on a pair of black tights to accompany the blue jacket she wore, and her red beret was back on her head, hair tied up underneath it.

“I know it’s a bit of a faux pas to have a woman in an institute like this, but given her incredible skills and tactics of coaching, I felt she was a valuable asset to us. And I expect you to treat her with the same respect you would me, am I clear?” Asked Oxton, eyeing the cadets.

“SIR, YES SIR!!” They all said in near unison.

Ms. Woods then turned to the struggling student in her grasp, picking him up off the ground by his collar, earning a gasp from Ezekiel. “You heard ‘im, is he clear?” She turned to him; eyes narrowed at the young man.

Ezekiel groaned softly, “Yeah, I heard him.” He answered, earning a grin from the woman lifting him up, who then turned back to the other cadets.

“Ah look forward to gettin’ ta know all y’all.” She saluted at them. Though, the action seemed to strain her jacket to the point where even more buttons popped off to the ground, fully exposing her cleavage to the young men, giving all of them a good look at the valley between her breasts.

Ezekiel got a good peek of the black bra that she was wearing, even if he didn’t care for the woman. The way it seemed like her tits were straining against the fabric made Ezekiel wonder just how that thing could hold her massive chest without ripping apart. The image of that alone was getting Ezekiel excited.

Still, she didn’t seem at all affected by it; and neither did the principal for that matter.

“Now, fall in line!” Ms. Woods said before tossing Ezekiel into the crowd of the other cadets. Some of them were kind enough to help him to his feet, but most of them just watched.

“I trust you can take over from here, Ms. Woods?” Asked Oxton, unfazed at all by how the woman looked.

“Of course, Mr. Oxton.” She nodded, “Ah’ll make sure they’re nice ‘n settled in.”

“Wonderful.” And like that, the principal made his leave inside.

Once he was gone, Ms. Woods turned back to the new cadets, a smirk on her face as she towered over them, arms crossed as she did. “Alright, you limp-dicked, cartoon-jerkin’ pansies, follow me!” She bellowed, turning around as she began to make her way around the building toward the barracks.

All of them followed her, whether willing or not, making sure to stay in two lines as they did. Ezekiel slowly began to realize there was no escape from this and reluctantly followed. Even if he did try to run, he felt like that woman would be on him like a cheetah hunts his prey.

There was no doubt that she had the attention of all the cadets there, in one way or another. For Ezekiel, however, he felt only annoyance and frustration for the woman. Although, her body and tits were fine as hell. He couldn’t help himself as he tried taking peeks of her ass from under her jacket. Lucky for him, she didn’t notice _that_.

It wasn’t long before they were at the barracks, Ms. Woods standing next to the door as she overlooked every single one of the cadets. Ezekiel stuck out like a sore thumb, which let her know that he was starting to learn his place.

“These here are yer quarters, you’ll report back here every night at exactly 6 PM. Lights out at 8 PM. Am ah clear?!” She asked intensely, arms crossed right under her breasts, making them stick out even more. If one were adventurous, they could make out a hint of her areola peeking out. Lord knows the cadets were trying.

“AM AH CLEAR?!” She asked louder, snapping the young men out of it.

“MA’AM, YES MA’AM!!” They all turned back up at her face, her eyes boring into each and every one of them.

After she had her fill, she opened the door to the barracks, watching as they all made their way inside, carrying their luggage with them. She had her eyes on one in particular, and it seemed he had the same thought.

Ezekiel looked into Ms. Woods’ eyes as he walked inside, the tension between them so thick as he stopped with the rest of the young men.

Once they were all in, Ms. Woods stepped inside, having to duck slightly as she did. All of them turned back to face her. Ezekiel’s bags still sat in the corner, getting the attention of some of the cadets.

“These are yer beds, feel free to decide amongst yerselves where ta sleep. Breakfast will be in 10 minutes. Yer ta report to the cafeteria across the yard from here. Anyone late will be given dish duty. Am ah clear?”

“MA’AM, YES MA’AM!!” Most of them said, though Ezekiel merely mouthed it. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn’t be able to get away with it.

Ms. Woods turned to him, looking straight at him before stepping in front of him, leaning forward to look him in the eyes. She didn’t even think about any of the other boys getting a good view of her cleavage as she focused on the troublemaker.

“Am. Ah. Clear?” She said again, eyes narrowed right at him.

“… _Si_ , ma’am.” He answered with a sigh, glaring back at the young woman.

“Good boy.” She praised playfully, patting his head before standing back up straight, heading to the entrance. “Now get movin’, ladies! Today’s scrambled egg day, and ah don’t intend on missin’ it cuz’a you. Dismissed!” She slammed the door before stepping out.

Ms. Woods began marching back to the main building, glancing down at her chest, which almost spilled out of her bra and jacket. She then took a glance behind her at her rear, which was just barely covered by the jacket she was wearing.

“Hmph. An ass like this deserves some attention too.” She remarked in a soft whine, giving herself a slight grope. And like that, she could feel her breasts tingling again. Another milking session was in order.

Once she left, the cadets made their way towards the beds, the more quick ones already claiming the ones closer to the door. They set their bags beside the beds, some talking amongst each other as they were mentally preparing themselves for the next nine months.

Ezekiel grabbed his bags that Rob left him, heaving them back to his bed, which seemed to be the middlemost one on the right side of the room. He could feel a lot of the other’s stares on him as he dragged his larger bags to his bed.

“Fuckin’ pampered brat.” One of them said lowly.

“Thought they said we could only bring one bag.” Another whined nasally.

He ignored them, quite used to comments like that about him. He used to get mad about them, but he just knew they were all envious. Like Rob himself told him.

Ezekiel let go of his luggage, now hopping on his bed with a sigh. He could still feel a lot of eyes on him as he sat there.

“…What? Take a picture, it’ll last longer, _niños_.” He spat back at them, most of the cadets turning away with a slight groan.

Content with that, Ezekiel quickly began taking off his outfit, tossing the jacket, hat, and pants at the foot of the bed as he stood there in his white wifebeater and boxers. He started to reach down to one of his bags, hoping to find some decent clothes to wear.

“What did they feel like?”

Ezekiel shot up as he heard someone in front of him. He saw the Indian cadet from before leaning from the bed beside his own.

“Wh…What?” Ezekiel asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Her…breasts. What did they feel like?” The Indian kid asked again with a slight accent, miming at his chest for emphasis.

He just stared at him, unsure how to respond. “Um…warm? Kinda hard, but a bit soft too?” He answered, briefly recounting the moment he face-planted into them.

“Nice~.” The darker-skinned kid gave an appreciative nod and a grin.

“…Ooookay.” He turned away from him, deciding to see who his other neighbor would be.

It appeared to be the tattooed, black kid, who pulled out what appeared to be a framed photo from his bag. He stared longingly into it. Ezekiel couldn’t see it but grew curious.

“Someone back home?” he asked, getting the other’s attention as he turned to Ezekiel.

“Yeah, me boyfriend.” He answered in an English accent, the answer throwing him for a loop. He leaned over and saw a glimpse of the same tattooed cadet with his lips against another, lighter-skinned, smiling man holding up a fish.

“Huh. I thought they didn’t allow gays in here.” Ezekiel remarked more to himself, but it instantly earned the ire of the black cadet as he turned to him, a murderous look in his eyes.

“I mean, that’s what my papa said when he talked about his time here! I got no problem with gays!” Ezekiel held up his hand defensively as he leaned back.

“You better not.” The other cadet spat grimly at him before turning back to his picture.

Ezekiel eyed him anxiously, tensing up before he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the Indian kid stepping up.

“Ten minutes are almost up; we need to go!” He remarked, concern in his voice.

“Then go. What’re you telling me for?” Ezekiel asked.

A soft sigh escaped the other, “You seem to be in enough trouble already, I don’t want to see it get worse.”

“ _Ese,_ calm down. It’s no biggie.” Ezekiel assured him, standing up, now noticing the other cadets leaving their beds and making their way to the door. Maybe he had a point.

He heard the other cadet beside him stand up, glancing back and seeing him stuff the photo into his bag before heading to the door too.

Suddenly an arm grabbed him, pulling Ezekiel with him and prompting a shocked exclamation as he did. Of course, the concerned, bespectacled cadet pulled him along towards the door.

“Hey! Let go!” He yanked away, walking beside him out the door. “I can get by myself, thank you.”

“I just don’t want to anger that woman, she scares me.” The other remarked, earning an eyeroll from Ezekiel.

“You’re letting her get to you too much. You can’t do that, or she’ll win.” He retorted, seeing the entrance to the cafeteria open across the yard. He glanced at the clock that hung beside the entrance, noting how they had a minute left.

“See? No big deal.” He assured, confidently stepping inside with him.

Once the two were inside, the first thing Ezekiel took note of was how everyone else that stepped in were staring at them. They stood in two straight lines in front of Ms. Woods, who had a cocky grin on her scarred lips. Her arms were crossed as she stood there. She had on yet another jacket, this one a military green jacket, with none of the buttons popped off unfortunately. However, it cut a little higher, meaning her legging-covered backside was more exposed. She also didn’t have her beret on, exposing her bun to the other cadets.

“Well, we got our lucky winners of dish duty.” She remarked, looking at Ezekiel and his companion.

“Wh-What?” The Indian cadet remarked, looking afraid as sweat ran down his forehead.

Ezekiel looked less shocked, but more upset, “Nice try, _chica_ , but you can’t fool us. The clock right outside said we still had a minute left.”

At this, Ms. Woods let out a loud, hearty laugh into the air. The sounds of it frustrated and confused Ezekiel to no end.

“Rookie trap! That clock out there’s set one minute behind on purpose. Gotta make sure you boys’re prepared with watches of yer own. Looks like someone didn’t read the packin’ list~” She teased, earning a surprised look on both Ezekiel and his friend’s faces.

“You _puta_! That’s bullshit!” Ezekiel spat at her, rage in his eyes as he pointed at her.

“HEY!! Watch your mouth, kid! Er else I’ll make all three’a yah clean dishes for the rest’a the month!” She threatened.

He stopped for a second, did she say three? Ezekiel turned around, seeing that his other bed neighbor stepped in the door, looking exasperated at Ms. Woods before turning to Ezekiel.

“Now that that’s settled, go get somethin’ ta eat. No doubt you boys are starvin’.” Ms. Woods remarked with a grin, her eyes focused on Ezekiel as she saw the other two eye him tensely.

Breakfast was pretty uneventful, all they had were scrambled eggs and milk, and not even good scrambled eggs, but the milk was surprisingly divine. He took a plate from the chef on the other side, an overweight-looking, pale, bald man with a lazy eye that looked to the side. He wore an apron and a white shirt, assumingly focused on cooking. Ezekiel could hear the other cadets poking fun at him, once again calling him a pampered jerk, or a cocky ass.

Surprisingly, despite getting him in trouble, the Indian cadet remained beside him, like a shadow. Why, he didn’t know.

He could practically feel all the daggers glared at him by the black cadet sitting across the room from him. Why he was mad at him, he didn’t know. Wasn’t his fault that he was late. He also noticed that Ms. Woods wasn’t in the cafeteria; probably enjoying a better breakfast in the main building.

Ezekiel ate his shitty eggs in silence, not even looking anywhere else other than the table. The topic of the chef’s lazy eye didn’t even entertain him enough to point out. The last thing he was looking forward to was breakfast ending. First day here and he was already forced to clean dishes.

As soon as breakfast was over, he and the other two were called into the kitchen by the chef, who had smoker’s lung, coughing between his words as his hoarse voice instructed them to clean every last of the dishes, utensils, and pans. They almost stacked up the ceiling.

With that, the chef was gone, leaving the three of them in the dish room alone. The black cadet continued to glare at Ezekiel as he stood there.

“…What’s your problem, huh? Not my fault you’re late.” Ezekiel spat at him, reluctantly grabbing a dirty dish as he began running water over it and into the sink.

“Gotta get pissed off at someone.” The tattooed cadet retorted, grabbing another dish and running water over it.

“Guys, let’s calm down. This will go faster if we-“

“Shut it, nerd!” Both Ezekiel and tattooed cadet spat at the more slender one, prompting him to just grab a dish and get cleaning.

“This is bullshit. It’s like she’s out to get me.” Ezekiel groaned, glaring down at the sink under him, watching as food went down the drain.

“She does have a nice body, though.” Remarked the glasses-wearing cadet beside him.

“Meh, I’m sure they’re fake.” The tattooed cadet added.

“They certainly felt real. Right against my face, that is~.” Ezekiel smirked, leaning to glance at the indifferent cadet.

“You realize you’re bragging about boobs to a gay guy, right?” He retorted, feeling a smirk of his own forming as he looked back at him, continuing to wash dishes.

“That means you can’t appreciate a nice chest, _ese_?”

“Not the ones you’re thinking of.”

The lankier cadet felt a bit of the tension fade away as they both talked, a bit relieved.

“So, what’s your story, anyway?” Asked Ezekiel, turning to tattooed cadet curiously.

“Not much ta say, really. Me mum and dad heard about this place online and told me. I thought it might be pretty interestin’. So I signed up and flew across the pond ta get here.” He answered.

“You _wanted_ to come here?” Ezekiel looked at him, bewildered, “I didn’t think London was that boring.”

“From Yorkshire, actually.” He corrected.

Feeling like he was left out, the Indian kid spoke up, “My name is Elmer, my parents sent me here because they wanted me to get some exercise. They thought I stayed in my room too much and didn’t go out a lot. So, they shipped me here. I am also from California.”

Ezekiel and the black cadet eyed him, a bit weirded out by his sudden introduction. Both of them were cleaning utensils as they did.

“…Aaaalright. Guess I’m up. My papa and mama sent me here because they thought I was too much of a troublemaker, that old shit.” He informed, moving on to another dish as he cleaned it with a sponge.

“What did you do?” Questioned Elmer, now in the midst of cleaning a pan.

“Heh. I just pantsed the principal during an assembly is all. How was I supposed to know she was going commando that day?” He smirked.

Suddenly, the black cadet burst into laughter, bent over as he looked down at the sink before pulling himself back up. “Good lord, man. You are nuts.” He remarked.

Ezekiel smirked proudly, now feeling a bit glad that he came here. “You know it.”

The tattooed cadet recovered from his laughing fit, wiping a tear from his eye. “What’s your name, anyway? Not like it matters much here.”

“Just call me Zeke.” He answered with a nod.

“Derek.” The black cadet replied with a nod of his own, turning back to his dishes, setting the clean ones to the side.

“Sorry for gettin’ pissy at you earlier. Just heard him say it was almost time and got a bit lazy.” Derek remarked, nudging at Elmer.

“To be fair, my watch was set to the correct time.” Elmer remarked before turning to Zeke.

“Aww, but if I hadn’t, then we wouldn’t become such good friends, wouldn’t we?” He asked, a playful grin on his face.

“Least we know to go ahead of that clock now.” Derek added with a sigh, “Such bullshit.”

“I know! Who does that?” Zeke asked no one in particular.

“She might just have a crush on you.” Elmer said teasingly as he continued to clean a rather pesky fork.

“HAH! He wishes.” Added Derek, now scrubbing down another pan.

“You think I want that crazy _puta_ eyeing me? Hell no. She probably just hates nonwhites. I mean, look at us.” He gestured between the three of them, but the other two just eyed him with an unimpressed gaze.

“You know that there were other black and brown people that made it on time, right?” Derek asked.

“Pfft. Whatever. I’m sure she’s just sitting in her office fuming and planning on how to piss me off.” Zeke growled, suddenly scrubbing the dish faster in his hand.

“That’s right, y’all better clean that mess up so good I can eat offa there!” Ms. Woods commanded, watching as some of the other cadets were cleaning up the mess she made in the ladies’ bathroom earlier. “And don’t even think’a askin’ questions. Soon as yer done, march yer asses to the backyard!” She added before stomping her way back to her office quickly.

She knew she was in for another fit of milking. And of course, it was all that Ezekiel kid’s fault. The way he walked right into her tits made her feel all kinds of pent up and aroused. She was amazed she could go through the orientation without soaking through her bra.

Once she was in her office, she slammed the door behind her. She then rushed over to the closet that was beside her desk, opening it up and seeing uniform after uniform hung up. She parted all of them to reveal a keypad on the back wall of the closet.

Ms. Woods was gasping softly, frantically typing up the passcode before watching the door open up, leading to a secret room on the other side. As she stepped in, the door behind her slammed shut.

It was a rather small room, containing a workout bench, a large container of a white liquid that was filled about halfway, and what appeared to be two large pumps sticking out from the top of the container and to the floor. Beside the bench was a wardrobe and full-length mirror.

The container almost reached the ceiling and looked to have a diameter of about six feet. There was a computer monitor on one side of it, and on the other, what appeared to be a dispenser of some kind. It took up almost half the room, almost like a huge barrel.

Miss Woods grit her teeth, looking down and touching her chest. She could feel and see moist spots on the area right over her nipples. “Fuckin’ hell. Ah need this!” She then reached to the center of her jacket, frantically yanking it apart, the sound of buttons falling onto the metal floor filled the room as her bra-covered chest was exposed once more. She could just grab a new one on the way out.

A soft dripping could be heard, white droplets coming from her black bra and onto the floor. Miss Woods kept gasping hotly before ripping the bra apart as well, she had plenty to spare anyway.

Her breasts were out now, her erect, thick nipples dripping onto the floor, desperate to be milked. Sweat was running down her body as she turned to the pumps resting on the ground. She frantically grabbed them, popping one on each of her hard, dripping nips, making sure they stuck on her tits before rushing over to a console on the side of the large container.

After quickly inputting a certain sequence, she suddenly felt a warmth around her nipples, followed by the familiar suction of the pumps on her breasts. Soft, pink pads enveloped her hard tips, massaging them slowly and prompting hot moans from the woman as milk was being fed through the tubes connected to the top of the large container, steadily filling it with more milk.

After making sure she wasn’t making a mess on the floor, Ms. Woods sat on the bench, catching her breath as she slowly felt herself getting milked.

She slammed her fist on the bench, teeth gritted. “Fuckin’ brat. Already got me riled up earlier today, now he’s gone ‘n done it again.”

Her mind wandered to when Zeke slammed himself against her crotch earlier today, and into her tits later on. Both times resulted in Miss Woods having to milk herself. And it wasn’t even lunch time yet.

However, aside from anger, another emotion was brought up from her memories of those moments. One that brought a hand to the crotch of her wet, dripping tights.

Miss Woods bit her lip as she reached down into her tights, once again thankful that she wasn’t wearing underwear as she slipped three fingers inside her. This prompted a moan from her, her eyes slammed shut as she felt herself get lost in pleasure.

Thoughts of Zeke ran through her head: him smacking into her tits, him spanking her ass, him being the one to milk her dry, it was all she could think about. How could one kid do so much to her?

Her eyes shot open, this soft suction wasn’t enough, she needed more! With her free hand, she reached over to the console once more, now choosing for the milkers to be turned up, stimulating her nipples even faster, luring even more milk out of her and causing her even more pleasure as she fingerfucked herself faster.

Her cunt was practically a waterfall of slick, dripping off the padded bench she was sitting on and onto the floor, creating a clear puddle that got bigger and bigger the more she touched herself.

However, her fingers weren’t enough. She needed something more reliable for the job.

Reaching under the bench, she quickly felt around until finally she found him: Dylan, a large, thick, black dildo that she kept for emergencies. And boy, was this a hell of an emergency.

She quickly ripped her white leggings off her body, tossing them to the side before standing up. She set the toy on the bench, making sure to line her drooling lower lips with it, rubbing her wet sex against the tip to get it ready for her. Slowly she began to sink onto the large toy, a pleasured cry leaving her as she sunk lower and lower before finally getting used to it and slamming the rest of it inside.

Her head shot back as moan after moan left the beast of the woman as she slammed her hips over and over on the toy, her breasts bouncing and flopping with each thrust. The bench shook with each slam the woman gave herself, bouncing slightly in the air. The bun in her hair started getting more undone the harder and faster she rode the toy. All the while, slick coated the floor, giving it a bright sheen.

The milk container was now over three-fourths filled now and getting even more full by the second. Each burst of pleasure and ecstasy prompted more milk from Miss Woods as she slammed faster and harder on the bench.

The feeling of Dylan inside her, combined with being milked for all she had, Miss Woods knew it was a matter of time before she came. At this point, her hair was completely undone, her blonde locks running down her face as she kept going.

She slammed her eyes shut, wanting to finish with something wonderful in her mind. So, she thought of the first thing she could: Ezekiel.

“H-He should take respons’bility fer this!” She gritted, continuing to fantasize. His hard, huge cock inside her, combined with him suckling and milking her tits immediately sent her over the edge as she gave one more dangerous slam on the bench, a howl of pleasure leaving her as she did.

Milk was shooting out of her like two firehoses, and the container was getting dangerously full. Plus, her climax caused her to squirt all over the floor, even shooting on the wall as well as her orgasm got to her head, turning her mind to mush. She bucked and bounced over and over, screaming out as loud as she could. The walls were soundproof, so no one could hear her.

After a few seconds, she began to settle down, her screams replaced with hot gasps of air as she could feel her legs wobbling slightly. Her eyes were half-lidded, nearly to the point of closing as she almost succumbed to sleep.

“OVERFLOW IMMINENT!”

Her eyes suddenly shot open as the automated voice hit her ears. She turned to the container, looking up and seeing that there was some milk starting to flow from the top of the seal and onto the floor.

“Shit!” She swore, rushing to the monitor once more, nearly slipping in the process on the slick that she had squirted out onto the floor, plus the combination of her shaky legs.

“Fuck. Ah’ll try to redirect summa this to the kitchen. Don’t think they’ll complain about extra milk.” She remarked before entering it in.

She glanced up, immediately seeing that a third of milk was drained. Although, more was still flooding in thanks to her nipples being connected to the milkers.

“And might as well give the animals a treat.” She entered, seeing that another third of milk had evacuated from the container to a separate tube in the wall. In the process, she eased up the milkers on her chest, feeling them rub and suckle her softer and softer, prompting less milk from her.

“Phew!” She wiped her brow in relief, “Oxton would kill me if I caused another overflow.” She remarked, relaxing on the bench again, her nipples still being milked as she did.

She then got up from her spot, walking to the other side of the milk tank to where the dispenser was. Miss Woods then grabbed a large thermos from a cupboard beside it, filling it up with milk from the dispenser, which drained almost a tenth from it.

She then made her way back to the bench, taking a swig of it. She exhaled into the air before glancing down at the container, “Hmm, pretty good…” She hummed before looking down at her large breasts. She then yanked one of the milkers off her chest before bringing a stretched-out nipple to her lip, suckling herself with a moan.

“But nothin’ like from the tap~” She grinned with a chuckle, speaking to no one in particular before indulging in herself, humming softly as she swallowed the milk she was suckling. All the while the other breast bounced slightly with the suction it received from the remaining milker.

She knew she got some flak for her condition, as well as just having big breasts in general. But she took no shame in it whatsoever, and that most people that insulted her were probably just jealous. At the very least she was relieved that she could make good use of her frequent lactation to the school.

With a reluctant sigh, she pulled her mouth away from her nipple with a wet pop and got up from the bench. She walked over to the nearby wardrobe, her free nipple dripping milk on the floor as she did.

Opening it up, she peered in to look at the large assortment of bras, jackets, leggings, and other articles of clothing she kept in here just in case. And a huge box of nursing pads, of course.

She pulled out a bunch of them and grabbed a grey sports bra from the top shelf in the wardrobe, holding the large garment out to herself as she made her way to the mirror.

Miss Woods glanced at herself, realizing her other nipple was still being milked, yanked the suction cup off, prompting a soft moan from the tall blonde. Now both her tits were hanging out and drip-dripping milk onto the floor. Her nipples were shrinking as they no longer received any stimulation.

A smile grew on her face as she admired her muscular, sweaty, disheveled form. God, she was practically a goddess. It was any wonder guys weren’t throwing themselves at her, begging to be with her. She flexed her muscles with a chuckle, forgetting what she was doing for a moment until she felt one of the pads drop on her foot.

Once she remembered, she promptly began putting on the grey, specially-made sports bra, squeezing her giant tits inside as she did. Next, she began stuffing pad after pad inside, right against her nipples. She made sure they weren’t seeping through the top before quickly tying her hair back up into a bun.

She ran her hands across her ample chest, admiring her breasts before giving them another squeeze, but not too hard. Turning back to the mirror, she hopped a few times in place, watching as her boobs bounced inside her high cut sports bra. She couldn’t help it if it looked so nice. Now she was back in business.

Miss Woods turned away from the mirror, looking around the room and realizing the mess she made, and that she would have to clean it up. None of the cadets could ever know about this place. At least it wasn’t as bad as what she left the bathroom in. They were probably _still_ cleaning that up.

“Well, guess it’s a good thing I invested in a mop.” She remarked, opening the wardrobe back up and reaching inside, feeling around for a few seconds before pulling out the mop. Humming to herself, she got to cleaning.

Zeke, Elmer, and Derek were finished with dishwashing, heading back to the barracks to report for duty. Their hands were pruny, which they tried to hide in their pockets as they headed back across the yard. The sun was right above them in the sky; when they got into the cafeteria, it had just started peeking up from the east.

Zeke opened the door, peeking inside and seeing no one in there. “Where the hell is everyone?” He asked before stepping back out.

“No idea. I don’t remember her saying anything about training today.” Derek shrugged, looking around with the other two, trying to figure it out.

“If you’re looking for the others, they’re at ze training grounds.”

The three of them turned to the left, seeing one of the other cadets lean against the wall in front of the barracks. It was the huge, white, short-haired blonde one. He had a cocky look on his face as he looked down at the others.

“What are you doing here then?” Asked Elmer.

“Hah! I finished ze course way before everyvone else. First one to finish, so she let me leave early.” He remarked, his accent clearly exposing his German heritage.

“You three are already so late. She said zat the last people to complete the course are going to get stuck vith laundry duty.” He remarked with a smirk, crossing his arms.

“Oh, fuck me!” Derek swore, looking around feverishly for where the course was, already feeling like their new acquaintance wouldn’t be much help.

“Over there!” Elmer announced, pointing to an obstacle course in the distance beside the woods. In addition, Ms. Woods could easily be spotted watching some of the other cadets run through the arduous course.

“Come on!” Ezekiel cried out, already sprinting towards there, his companions following suit as they ran behind him. The grass rustled under him as he moved as fast as he could, the grueling-looking course ahead getting closer. Dammit, this was gonna suck.

He looked back at the other two, making sure they were behind him as he ran ahead of them. Luckily, they both seemed to be catching up to him.

“Zeke! Look out!” Derek cried out, prompting the young man in question to turn back ahead. And who should he run into but the buxom bitch herself. He ran right toward her ass, his face slamming between her cheeks as he slammed into her.

“Ah!~” Ms. Woods suddenly cried out, feeling the force against her leggings-covered rear. She turned around, looking to see who else but Zeke faceplant into her once again. “Well, looky who it is~” She smirked, watching as he pulled himself from between her buttocks, causing them to bounce slightly as he did.

This was getting ridiculous! Why did they have to keep meeting up like this? Behind he could hear Derek and Elmer slow to a stop, both of them gasping for breath, Elmer especially.

He then turned to Ms. Woods, taking in her rather casual yet suggestive attire of a grey, high-cut sports bra with leggings that matched. She also had a whistle hanging from her neck. Either the faculty were pervs and didn’t care, or she was just a huge pervert herself. In any case, the feel of her soft rear on his face didn’t stop the frustration he felt looking at the cocky woman.

“Thought you three were gonna be late again. But ya made it just in time.” She teased, arms crossed under her massive tits, pushing them up against her top, but no peek of cleavage for them unfortunately.

“Oh, thank goodness.” Elmer gasped, hands resting on his knees as he looked to the ground.

Derek kept an eye on her, sensing some kind of ulterior motive from her. “We were told that anyone late would get laundry duty.” He remarked.

“And you’re not late, thankfully.” She remarked with a grin. “But we need _someone_ ta do it, so here’s what’s gonna happen: Last one of you three that makes it through the course has to do laundry all by himself.”

Derek grit his teeth in frustration, he knew there was a catch to this. Elmer just gaped, already accepting that he would be the one to come in last. Zeke just eyed the course, trying to think about how he could pass it.

There was the tried and true tire course at the beginning, no doubt that would be a pain. Next came the barbed wire section, designed to be crawled under obviously. Then, there was a wall with a rope on it. And finally, a pool of water that looked to be about 40 yards long and 5 yards wide. Just big enough for two people to fit in at the same time.

“Now get yer skinny, sorry asses up there! On the double!” She demanded, blowing her whistle load, the shrill noise startling the three of them to rush to the start of the course.

Derek and Zeke were ahead, of course, already stepping through the tires. Elmer was behind them, gasping for air as he just made his way in front of the tires.

The other two were gasping hotly as they made their way ahead of Elmer, who slowly trudged through the tires. At least Zeke wouldn’t be stuck with the chores this time.

They then began crawling under the barbed wire, Derek moving ahead of Zeke, diving under it while Zeke got to his knees and crawled. He whined softly as he felt the mud on his clothes. He glanced to the side, seeing Ms. Woods standing just outside the course, her eyes on him as he reluctantly crawled through the mud.

Occasionally the wire poked at his back, earning a grunt of pain as he kept trying to keep his stomach on the ground. He glanced at Derek beside him, who just pulled his way out of the barbed wire and easily scaled the wall.

Zeke pulled himself out of it, groaning as he got to his feet, gasping hotly as he looked down at himself. He could see cuts, scrapes, and mud caked all over his body. His face contorted in disgust as he did.

The loud, shrill sound of a whistle snapped him out of it.

“Work them legs, boy! Work them pretty legs’a yers and git movin’!” Miss Woods yelled at the young man, who gave her a weird look at her comment. But another loud whistle snapped him out of it as he turned back to the wall.

He could hear pained whimpering behind him, one quick look and he could see Elmer just having finished going through the tires, now crawling on the ground under the wire.

Zeke then turned back to the wall, gritting his teeth with a groan as he grabbed the rope, scaling up it as he focused on reaching the top, pushing his upper body to the limit.

After he managed to scale it, Zeke hopped to the other side, gasping for breath as his entire body ached. He looked up and saw Derek halfway across the pool already, submerged. Even if he knew that he wasn’t going to be last, he definitely didn’t want to look weak in front of Ms. Woods. But why not?

Regardless, he used every ounce of strength to dive into the water, popping his head out as he quickly began swimming to the other side. The mud was washing off his body as he kept swimming, gasping as he peeked his head above the water, almost to the edge of the pool.

The sound of him splashing, combined with his strained grunts filled the air as he was almost there. Just a little closer!

His hand made contact with the edge of the pool, he used both his arms to pull himself out, landing on the ground as he got on his knees, coughing up some water that got in his mouth.

Now he knelt there, gasping for breath as the sun shined down on him, slowly drying the wet, ripped clothes he had on. He did it. He wasn’t the last one. Granted, he had a late start, but he wasn’t the last one!

A shadow enveloped him, prompting Zeke to turn up at the blonde woman, a smirk on his face as he did. “I did it! I did it, _puta!_ You don’t win this time!” He proclaimed, pointing up at her.

She maintained a smirk, arms crossed as she looked down at him. “You weren’t ‘spposed ta peek yer head up.” She remarked, earning a bewildered, confused look from the young man.

“Wh-What?” He asked softly, glancing at Derek, who was sitting on the grass and drying off in the sun. The other cadets were a little ways away, talking amongst each other.

She turned towards the course, eyes focused on the pool, “You were ‘spossed to keep yer head in the water the whole time you were in there.”

Zeke’s mouth was agape, looking up at her in disbelief as he sat there. He turned around to look at the pool again, now noticing Elmer had just managed to climb over the wall.

“You failed, boy.” Miss Woods said bluntly, leaning down to look Zeke in the eyes. “But don’t get too fed up, ‘bout it. I’m sure yer friend there’s gonna join with ya soon.” She turned to Elmer, who practically crawled into the water.

Not even 5 seconds passed before his head was above the surface, weakly paddling towards the end.

Zeke felt his blood boiling, even when he tried to go along with this stupid school, she had to pull the rug out from under him! His hands bunched into fists; his teeth gritted as he felt pure rage. He hated this woman. He hated her with every fiber of his being, regardless of how she looked.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!!” His head snapped towards her as he got to his feet, just about crotch height to her.

She looked down at him, not at all put off by his burst of rage, “You better watch what you say, boy. I’m still-“

“I don’t give a shit who you are! You fuck with us on purpose, you come up with stupid rules just to kick us while we’re down, and you think you can get away with it cuz your tits are huge!!” He growled.

Derek watched Zeke rant; his eyes wide as he sat on the grass. Elmer just remained in the pool, too exhausted to continue and instead opting to just watch the show. The rest of the cadets began to move closer.

Ms. Woods felt herself tensing up as well, frustration building as she stared down the younger man. “Ah highly recommend you apologize. Or you’ll be lucky you get away with a week’s worth’a laundry!” She spat back at him. Her heart started to race as she looked down at him, not having felt something like this in a long time. Dammit, tits, don’t start leaking now.

“As if that would make a difference. You’d have something else planned for next time to get me to do it anyway.” Zeke glared, ignoring all the pain and aching he suffered from the course to speak his mind.

The two of them remained silent, now just glaring at each other. Ms. Woods’ gaze fixated on Zeke, but hers had a cooler exterior than Zeke’s hot-headed glare.

The cadets stared at the two of them wondering what the hell was gonna happen now. They couldn’t believe this shorty had the balls to yell at their coach like this. It was kind of admirable. But mostly foolish.

She grabbed Zeke by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground with ease. She watched as he kicked in the air, hitting her arm in an attempt to force her to let go. Needless to say, it didn’t work.

“Let go of me, you cu-“ before he could finish that sentence, Zeke was suddenly flung over Ms. Woods’ shoulder, landing on his back and knocking the air out of him as he was slammed to the ground. The other cadets’ exclamations of shock were heard as he was lying flat on his back.

He found himself unable to move, staring up at the sky as he watched her step closer. Thanks to the exhaustion and effort earlier, he could hardly even muster the strength to pull himself away.

Miss Woods started to get on her knees in front of him, all of a sudden straddling his waist as she looked down at him with contempt.

Zeke had no time to savor the feeling of the large woman’s weight on top of him, as suddenly he watched her slam a fist right into his stomach, ...knocking the air out of him once again and replacing it with a sharp pain. This was hardly a good position.

Her thick thighs pressed against Ezekiel’s sides, pinning him down to the ground and making sure he didn’t have a fraction of a chance to escape. Not to mention the weight of her form keeping him locked in place.

Of course, Miss Woods wasn’t using all her strength. She was a monster of a woman after all, but she was punching him just hard enough for him to get the message: “Don’t fuck with me!” She was even kind enough not to hit him in the face.

She was so caught up in it that she failed to notice herself grinding against his waist. Though, that might explain why her tits were threatening more and more to spill their sweet milk. Zeke was too overcome with pain to feel it.

No words left her as she jabbed, jabbed, and jabbed into him. Each punch earned a grunt from her as she kept giving it to him. The sounds of the other cadets, plus Zeke’s cries of pain filled her ears as she kept punching him.

He thought this was the end: Pummeled to death at the hands of a mad woman. Everything was hurting for Zeke, unable to pull himself away as he stared up at her tits, which shook with each blow she landed. At least he would have that going for him in the next world.

“MS. WOODS!! CEASE THIS AT ONCE!!” Cried out a familiar, shrill voice.

She was about to go in for another blow but turned to see Principal Oxton standing just a few feet away. Beside him stood Elmer, no doubt the reason he was there.

“What did I tell you before?” Oxton said firmly as he stood there, arms crossed as his eyes were on her.

Ms. Woods stared back at him just as intensely. Of course, one of them would tattle on her. However, she reluctantly pulled away from Zeke, getting off the young man as she turned to face him.

Meanwhile, the other cadets backed away nervously, except for Derek who ran to Ezekiel, helping him to his feet. He had Ezekiel’s arm over his shoulder as he did, helping him back to the campus. Elmer decided to tag along.

“Vince, that kid _needs_ hardcore disciplinin’. He is one the most entitled, ornery, disobedient-“

“I believe I made myself quite clear earlier today, Shelby.” Oxton said coldly, approaching the taller woman.

She grit her teeth in frustration, arms crossed as well, “Ah never took you as one to just bow to buyouts.” She spat.

“It’s for the sake of the school. Please understand.” He softened up slightly as he looked up to her.

“…Ah’ll try to keep it to a minimum. But that’s based on _his_ behavior.” She yielded.

“You will not lay a hand on him again. Am I clear?” He looked into her eyes, unfazed by her size as he did.

Ms. Woods stared back, just as coldly. Unfortunately for her, she knew she had no choice in the matter, and this old bastard was a lot tougher than he looked.

“…Yes, sir.” She surrendered, now making her way back to campus.

“If I hear about another incident like this, I’ll have no choice but to fire you!” He called out to the woman, who hesitated for a second as she walked.

“…Ah hear ya.” She replied before making her way back to campus.

As she made her way back, she gave her chest a few touches, feeling a few wet spots form as she did. As much as she would deny it, what just happened between her and Zeke excited her. Seeing him pinned underneath her, looking so defenseless and vulnerable, it made her feel so powerful. Looks like another trip to her private room was in order.

Zeke sat on the edge of the bed; his shirt removed as he was being examined by the campus doctor. His stomach was covered in bruises that ached immensely when he felt the other’s touch. He tried his best to not flinch as he felt the doctor's gloved hand on him.

He was a rather young-looking man in his late 20's, with messy brown hair on his head. His office was fairly small, looking similar to any other nurse's office at a school. Medical books were stacked on shelves beside the bed as Zeke felt the doctor's eyes on his bruised stomach.

“Well, nothing seems to be broken.” The doctor remarked, pulling his hand away as he rolled a bit in his chair. “Frankly, I consider you lucky. Most cadets that get pummeled by Ms. Woods at least earn a broken rib.”

Zeke sighed, staring at the floor as he recounted that moment. She looked so angry at him, if Elmer didn’t get the principal, she probably would have kept beating him.

The doctor then grabbed a bottle of pills, handing it to him, “It’s pain relievers. Take one every 12 hours until the pain stops.” The doctor instructed, watching as Zeke popped one in his mouth.

Still, Zeke tried to look on the bright side of this, “So…I guess this means I won’t have to do laundry, huh?”

“Oh no, you’re still doing it.” The doctor remarked flatly.

“What?! I just got beaten to a pulp! Do they expe-OW!” Zeke suddenly clutched his stomach as pain crept up his body.

“You might wanna try and calm down. It’ll only make it worse.” The doctor remarked sadly, earning a side eye from the young man as he hunched over.

“Sorry, kid, but if you can walk, you can work. That’s how it is around here. But hey, at least you won’t have it alone.” He added, trying to assure the young man.

With a groan, Zeke got to his feet, at least he could walk. He began making his way to the door, opening it up and was surprised to see both Elmer and Derek waiting in the waiting room at the end of the small hallway.

“Dude!” Elmer got up as soon as he saw him, rushing over to greet him, Derek not far behind. “Are you okay?” He asked, eyes wide in concern.

“Other than the pain of being punched a million times in the stomach, I’m fine.” Zeke answered with a grunt.

“Dude, what the hell were you thinking?” Asked Derek, “You should know better than to go up against a psycho, buff lady!” He remarked.

“I was just so sick of her shit.” He gritted, now starting to head toward the room’s exit, the other two following behind.

“Uhh, we still have to do laundry.” Elmer remarked reluctantly, following behind Zeke into the hall.

“I know. Let’s just get it over with.” Zeke returned, slightly limping further down the hall, having no idea where he was going.

“Uhh, Zeke, the laundry room’s over-“ Elmer stopped as he saw someone step from around the corner, her crotch bumping right into Zeke’s face, making him fall to the floor.

“What is that, the fourth time now?” Zeke growled as he turned up at the large woman from the floor. He was growing used to how these two were meeting.

She looked down at him, an unamused look on her face as she reached down to pick him up, much to his displeasure. She also saw the other two boys rush up beside him, eyeing her carefully.

“What are you doing here?” Asked Derek.

A sigh escaped Ms. Woods; her attention solely focused on Zeke. “Ah came here ta apologize fer what I did. Actually, the principal told me ta do it.” She confessed, eyes rolling as she crossed her arms, breasts once again stretching the limits of the top she was wearing.

Zeke huffed, “Whatever. You think I’m just gonna forgive you for beating me like that?” He asked.

“Ah don’t care, honestly. Just another thing ah’m forced ta do. Like tolerate yer entitled ass.” She leaned forward slightly at him; her grey irises focused on his blue ones. Like a storm cloud above a deep blue ocean.

“You think I _want_ to be here, _puta_? I’d give anything to just walk out right now and be back home.” Zeke leaned towards her as well, arms crossed and a glare in his eye.

“Well, yer far from home, kid. So watch yer fuckin’ mouth. Otherwise ah might just have’ta be a little more creative with how ah punish ya~” She smirked down at him, her cheeks quickly becoming flushed.

Zeke felt a weird warmth on his cheeks as he heard that, a lot of things running through his mind as he heard her. “Bring it on, _vaca_.” He chuckled, watching as the other continued on her way, walking past the three boys.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t loving the way her ass shook in those leggings as she walked away. Even if he did hate her guts, she was still hot.

“Laundry room’s down there, by the way. Second to the right.” She pointed to a hall to her left before stepping into a room.

“Who the hell does she think she is?” Zeke spat as he rubbed the dirty, wet shirt against the wash board.

“She is a very scary woman.” Remarked Elmer as he was currently ironing out a couple pairs of jackets, taking great care to get every last wrinkle off them.

“She’s a bitch is what she is!” Zeke spat as he tossed the thoroughly washed shirt to the pile of other wet clothes. “I don’t see how they can let someone so violent as her be a part of the staff.

“It’s not that surprising. This is a boarding school, so it’s no surprise the teachers are tough.” Elmer remarked as he began hanging up the jackets he finished on a hanger.

“I don’t think beating up students is part of the curriculum!” Zeke growled as he roughly rubbed the next article of clothes against the board.

“You’d be surprised. I’ve heard tales of drill sergeants beating cadets that are disobedient.”

Zeke groaned again, tossing the next garment to the pile. He was now vigorously washing a large, black garment. “She should…get…” he started to slow down his washing, now getting a better look at what he had in his hand.

Elmer noticed him slow down, prompting him to turn around to check. “Zeke? Everything okay?” He asked.

The young man quickly held out the damp garment in front of himself, “Dude. Do you know what this is?” He asked, eyes not leaving the clothing he held.

Elmer made his way over, analyzing what he was holding for a second before recognizing the rounded surface, as well as the straps. His eyes widened in realization, “Wait, isn’t that…”

Zeke’s look of frustration turned into a knowing smirk as he stared at the sports bra he was holding. “I think I’ve got the perfect payback, my friend.”

The next day came around, Ms. Woods waking up in her room. It was a relatively small room, big enough for her bed, dresser, and enough walking space for the large woman. She also had a few motivational posters on the walls, as well as a full-length mirror.

As she got up, she checked the clock on her nightstand: 5:30 AM, it read. Perfect. Enough time to get herself ready and get those cadets up.

She was donned in just a long, black, slightly wet tank top that hung from the ends of her breasts down to her stomach, and panties, standing in front of the mirror as she briefly admired herself. She gave a few flexes as she took off her top, exposing her huge, dripping breasts. She then turned around, looking at her thick, large ass, giving it a playful smack and watching it jiggle She then brought one of her nipples to her mouth as she began suckling herself, humming as she did before making her way to the bathroom.

Reluctantly, she popped her nipple out of her mouth, standing in front of the bathroom mirror and sink before brushing her teeth. As she did, milk dripped from her nipples and onto the counter.

Once she finished brushing and cleaned the counter off, she pulled down her panties, exposing her slightly bristly cunt to the air. Resisting the urge to touch herself, Ms. Woods pulled a razor and shaving cream out from the drawer, quickly making sure she was well kept down there.

She ran her hand across the smooth surface, admiring her handiwork before stepping into the shower across the sink. Turning the hot water on, she let out a low sigh as she felt it run down her body.

She wasted no time as she began rubbing the cheap shampoo into her hair, eyes closed as she did. As she did, she couldn’t help but think back to yesterday, remembering what she was doing to Ezekiel. On one hand, she didn’t regret showing him what happens when you don’t watch yourself. But on the other hand, she did kind of feel bad for how intense she was. He was still a kid after all. An entitled brat, yes, but a stupid kid that didn’t know better.

She grabbed a washcloth from the shower caddy, lathering it in body wash before starting to clean her breasts, muffling herself as she rubbed over her sensitive nipples that grew more erect the longer she washed them.

As she did, the idea of Zeke being right there with her sent a tingle down her back. The thought of his small, soft hands on her breasts, milking her dry as he slipped his cock inside her tight pussy filled her head as she kept cleaning herself up. She even found herself thinking about him suckling from her thick nipples, trying his best to swallow every drop of milk from her as she held the young man close to her.

It took everything she had to not burst into masturbation right there, but she knew she had some new cadets to break in, so she resisted.

After a few more minutes of cleanup, she stepped out and dried herself off, donning a dark blue robe before stepping back into her room.

The laundry was supposed to be done at this point, so she made her way to the front door, opening it up and peeking into the hallway. Beside her door she saw an empty laundry hamper and a box of folded clothes. She pulled both inside quickly.

Tossing the hamper in the corner, she pulled out her clothes from the box, inspecting each and every garment carefully to make sure Ezekiel did a good job. Surprisingly, they seemed pretty clean, and she didn’t lose any bras or panties either, so he lives another day.

Tossing her robe off, she first pulled out a pair of golden-colored panties from the box, holding them out and inspecting the panties carefully. So far, nothing suspicious.

She slipped the underwear on, feeling it ride up between her buttocks and her legs. Just the way she liked it. Next, she pulled out a crimson sports bra, quickly trying to slip it on, but it proved a bit more difficult than what she expected. Was it tighter for some reason? Maybe it was just one of the newer ones she ordered and needed to be stretched out. Or maybe she just got bigger there, that’d be really nice.

She glanced at the bedside clock, 5:44 it read. She had to pick up the pace.

She quickly stuffed a few pads into her slightly snug sports bra, then rubbed some deodorant on. Then, she pulled on a pair of camouflage-patterned combat pants, as well as a matching military jacket over her shoulders, not bothering to zip up and just letting her tits stand out. She tied her hair back up in record time before slipping a black hat with an American flag patch on the front over it. Finally, she stepped into her favorite pair of brown combat boots. She then stepped in front of the mirror to get a good look at herself, turning around at all angles to make sure she was ‘properly’ dressed.

“Alright, let’s kick today’s ass.” She smirked at herself before slipping on a pair of shades.

In the barracks, all the cadets were fast asleep, snoring softly as they curled up in their beds. Their bags were stuffed under the cots they laid on, filled with personals and whatever clothes they were allowed.

Zeke was fast asleep, a faint smile on his face as he laid in his bed, wearing only a pair of boxers as he laid on his side. He had only managed to look into one of his bags, which were predictably filled with clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, soap, and all sorts of other amenities. He had yet to look into the other one that was packed for him. His focus on this latest caper kept him occupied for the time being. He just hoped it would work.

Elmer was also aware of what would be going on and couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious. Would he be an accomplice? Of course he would, he had a role to play after all. On the other hand, he didn’t care enough to let it stop him, the reward at risk was more than enough to satiate him.

Suddenly, the door to the barracks kicked open, followed by the sound of an airhorn filling the room and the lights flickering on. Immediately the cadets woke up, some shooting up in their beds as they heard the loud sound!

“ALRIGHT, LADIES!! WAKE UP!! UP AND AT ‘EM!!” Cried Ms. Woods as she stepped inside, the sound of her combat boots stomping in front of the beds earning a few groans from the cadets as they woke up.

“And quit yer belly-achin’! Ah demand 20 laps around campus before sunrise! If you’re done, then keep lapping!” She demanded, letting off the airhorn again.

The cadets muttered to themselves as they got out of bed, some of them already jogging out of the building eagerly.

Zeke groaned to himself, rubbing his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking right up at Miss Woods’ face, glancing at the red scar across her lips before turning to her shade-covered eyes. He popped two painkillers from the bottle under his bed before standing up.

“ _Buenos dias, chica_.” He remarked with a grin before walking past her, playfully starting to jog with the rest of the cadets.

She watched him leave before turning around at all the other remaining cadets inside. They all quickly made their way outside, some gasping as they began jogging. Ms. Woods then began stepping out to make sure they were all jogging around campus.

It was still dark out, but the sun slowly started to peek from the horizon. All the while, all the cadets were running laps around the school campus. The sound of exhausted breathing filled the air as Zeke had just finished his second lap and already felt so fatigued. Occasionally he would pass Elmer, who hadn’t even finished one lap, giving him a pat on the back as he did. He certainly wanted him to see the fruits of their labor when the time came.

Derek felt something was up, judging by how friendly the two of them were acting. It could only mean something bad was about to happen. He was now in the middle of his third lap when he was jogging beside Zeke.

“Dude, what did you do?”

Zeke turned to him, a smirk on his face, “Oh you’ll see. This is gonna be real fun~” He remarked with a chuckle before picking up the pace, humming to himself. He ignored the pain in his abdomen as he continued his lap.

Derek just let out a soft groan, guess he’d just have to wait.

Ms. Woods watched all the cadets jogging, all the while the sun kept rising and rising ever so slightly.

Once the sun had fully risen and it was daylight out, all the cadets were lined up in one line, some of them unaffected by the workout they endured, while most of them – especially Elmer – were drowning in sweat and gasping for air. Standing beside such tall cadets, Zeke started to realize that he was the shortest one there. Not extremely, but enough to be noticeable.

The hot sun shined on them, coating all of them with heat and perspiration. Zeke especially was getting sick of standing around outside, but he felt like it would all be worth it soon enough.

Miss Woods stood in front of all the recruits, her high-cut bra clearly straining against her huge breasts. Little did she know what was about to happen.

“Alright, ya pathetic, micro-dicked mama’s boys! Here’s what’s gonna happen today: After all of you are done cleanin’ the barracks and the main buildin’, we’re gonna be hittin’ the gym to work out those pathetic sacks of meat you call muscles!” She began walking in front of all the cadets, who just stared forward blankly.

“HOW MANY LAPS DID YOU DO, CADET?!” She suddenly turned her head to a cadet, a tanned kid with a shaved head.

“Th-Thirty four, ma’am!” He answered in a low, French accent.

“AND WHAT ABOUT YOU, SHITFACE?!” She turned to the cadet to the right of him, who just happened to be Derek.

“Forty-three, ma’am!” He cried out, earning a smile from the woman.

“Very impressive, cadet.” She praised, now continuing to walk in front of the others.

Zeke watched her intently, trying not to make it obvious that he was stealing peeks at her chest. He could already see her nipples press against the fabric of her top, forming two small peaks on her mounds.

Now she stood in front of Zeke, who just looked up at her, bracing himself for her wrath. He watched as she bent over, her face hovering in front of his. He got a good look at all the creases on her freckled face, doing his best to resist glancing at the scar on her lips.

“HOW MANY LAPS, MIDGET?!” She bellowed at him, making Zeke jump a bit in surprise.

“Eighteen.” He answered firmly, arms folded behind his back as he answered. He knew it wasn’t as much as she wanted, but he didn’t care right now.

She eyed him intently through her shades, leaning down ever so closer to his face. Her teeth gritted as she prepared a tirade of beratement for the young man.

“Hah! Figures ze weak Mexican kid couldn’t cut it.” Spat the tall, German blonde lowly with a grin as he stood a few cadets to the right of Zeke. 

Zeke grit his teeth as he heard it, but it wasn’t like it was the first time he heard something like that because of his race. He let it run down his back, not like there was anything else he could do.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!” Asked Ms. Woods as she walked over in front of the cadet, taking off her shades as she glared down at him.

The German cadet tensed up, sweat running down his forehead as he was face to face with the angry coach.

“Go ahead, tell us all what’s so funny.” She demanded; arms crossed as she sneered at him.

As soon as he started opening his mouth, he felt her hands on his shoulders, gripping him tightly before watching her lean her head back and headbutt him right in the forehead with a loud slam. Afterwards, she slipped her shades back on.

Instantly he crumbled, clutching his forehead as he writhed on the ground, groaning and doing his best not to cry.

Zeke watched the whole thing with jaw agape, turning back to Ms. Woods.

“LISTEN HERE, YA BACKWATER, THICK-HEADED SHIT EATER, DON’T YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT PREJUDICED SHIT IN MAH CLASS!! RACISM HAS NO PLACE IN MAH SCHOOL!!” She shouted at him, watching as he slowly started to get on his feet again.

“GIVE ME 50 LAPS AROUND CAMPUS, NOW!!” She snarled, leaning towards him with a snarl, prompting the blonde to run away, clutching his head as he began his laps.

Some of the other cadets watched in slack-jawed awe, both impressed and kind of scared of their coach even more. They filled the space where the close-minded cadet was, now back in a full line once more.

Zeke watched Ms. Woods intently, a bit relieved that at the very least, she was tolerant and not a racist cunt. It made him feel…relieved? Comfortable? It definitely made her more attractive. But still, she did pummel him yesterday, and for that, she must pay.

“Excuse me, ma’am. I had a question.” Zeke spoke up, earning the attention of the blonde woman. She walked back in front of him, tensing up at his gall.

“What the hell is it, pint size?” She asked, arms crossed under her chest as she stared him down.

Zeke gathered up his courage as he looked into her eyes, a smile starting to form on his face. Now was the time to prove how ballsy he was.

“I was just wondering if by the end of the summer, we’ll all be as strong as you.”

Well, that was unexpected, but Ms. Woods couldn’t help but smile back at him. Maybe that beating really did teach him a lesson.

“Well, ah wouldn’t say _as_ strong as me, but ah am gonna push every last one of you pencil dicks to the-“

“Cuz lord knows I wanna lift those massive _tetas_ you got~” He smirked; arms crossed as he brazenly turned to look at her chest.

Ms. Woods froze up for a second, processing what she just heard from the young man. Did he really just…

Derek’s eyes widened as he heard him, glancing over at Zeke as he stood in front of the coach, a cocky look on his face. The other cadets were just as surprised. He had just gotten beaten up yesterday for his mouth, and now he was pushing his luck again? How entitled was this kid?

“Excuse me?” She asked coldly, clutching her hand into a fist as she looked down at him.

“Well, I can only imagine it takes a lot of strength to hold up those huge things.” He retorted, the tension between them getting thicker as he gestured to his chest, miming breasts.

Ms. Woods could feel her blood boiling at the audacity of this kid. Her muscles and body tensing up the more she stared at him, straining against her top more. At the same time, however, it excited her that he so brazenly acknowledged her tits.

“You got some balls, kid, too bad I’m gonna rip ‘em off’a ya.” She snarled.

“I know they’re big, but not as big as those jugs~” He pointed at her huge breasts, clearly stretching out the fabric more and more as he kept looking her in the eyes.

A growl escaped the woman, her heart racing as she stepped closer to him. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt again, she lifted him up in front of her.

“How far do you think ah can throw yer scrawny ass?” She smirked up at him, watching as his legs kicked ever so slightly in the air. “Think ah can make it over the main buildin’?~”

Now Zeke found himself feeling worried, why was it taking so damn long? This always worked before. But in spite of how dire the situation seemed; he kept a brave face.

The other cadets watched intently, but most were unsurprised, now anticipating him earning another punishment from her.

Derek rolled his eyes, wondering why Zeke hadn’t learned his lesson and just watched. Elmer kept a close eye on the two, silently hoping that Zeke’s plan would come to fruition.

Shelby lifted Zeke higher, her shade-covered eyes focused on him as she was readying herself for another punishment session. “What’s the matter, buttercup? Got nothin’ more clever to sa-“

The sound of fabric ripping followed by a cool sensation on her chest made Ms. Woods stop in her tracks.

The other cadets’ eyes widened at the sight, giving up any pretense of professionalism and dignity and were staring right at their coach’s bare, exposed, dripping tits. The huge mounds hung off her chest for all to see. Her slightly hard nipples were hanging down and dripping white onto the grass in front of her. What remained of her sports bra was in shreds and laying on the ground.

Zeke could see her naked mounds from his elevated position, but not as well as the others unfortunately. But a few sacrifices were necessary for the sake of payback.

In the next moment, he was dropped on the ground, landing on his back with a groan, giving him the perfect view in front of Shelby to see her massive, hanging, lactating breasts. That certainly wasn’t something he anticipated, but he was happy with it regardless.

“Wow, you really are a cow~.” He remarked.

Shelby’s heart was racing faster, her tits were out for all the cadets to see, and not only that, but Zeke was getting the best view of them from the ground. A slew of emotions ran through her head; anger, arousal, embarrassment, and slight pride at her amazing tits being shown to the young men.

But of course, she had to set a better example for them.

“EYES DOWN!! ON THE GROUND!! ANYONE WITH THEIR HEADS UP’S GIVIN’ ME A HUNDRED LAPS!!” She commanded as she quickly hugged her huge chest, doing her best to cover herself. But this proved difficult as the flesh of her breasts spilled over her muscular arms.

The majority of the cadets heeded her words, staring down at the ground and resisting the urge to peek up. It was easy enough to do for Derek, but the real challenge was holding back his laughter at it all. Elmer was less than sneaky, as he kept trying to steal peeks at the struggling coach.

“All of you better get to cleaning while I’m gone! And don’t you dare enter the gym!” Shelby cried out as she ran back to the main campus building, holding her giant, leaking breasts. Milk seeped past her fingers and dripped onto the ground behind her as she ran.

Zeke remained on the ground, watching her rush back to the main building. He then took a look at her discarded sports bra, picking it up and noticing the pads on the inside of the cups. “What the…”

“Dude! What the hell?! That was insane!” Derek ran behind him, pulling him to his feet. In the process, Zeke stuffed the bra into his pocket.

“Heh, told you it’d be great.” He said proudly, watching as some of the other cadets crowded around him, singing his praises.

“That was awesome, man!”

“Never thought I’d actually get to see them pop out.”

“You’re the best, man!”

A wide grin settled on Zeke’s face, hearing praises from his fellow cadets as they surrounded him. Maybe this place wouldn’t be half bad after all.

Shelby slammed the metal door as she entered the gym, quickly locking the door behind her before leaning against it, letting her huge tits hang out and drip on the floor. She was way too flustered to care about making a mess.

“That…little…CREEP!!” She slammed her fist against the wall with a loud slam, her teeth gritted as she did. She tossed her shades and hat to the floor in frustration, panting hotly as she looked around the building. There were rows of weight benches, treadmills, ellipticals, and all sorts of other machines and goodies for the cadets and faculty to use. But this wasn’t what she was here for.

She took a deep breath as she leaned against the door, catching her bearings before making her way to the door to the back room, beside an ab crunch machine. Her breasts made a faint white trail as they dripped on the floor. Shelby quickly dug in her pocket, pulling out a ring of keys before slipping one into the lock. After twisting it open, Shelby stepped into a dark room.

Turning on the lights, it revealed her secret sanctum. The first thing one would note was the boxing ring in the center of the room, the floor of it white with black and blue ropes around the ring. Outside the ring was a small area with a line of punching bags hanging above some gym mats, as well as a rack full of weights. To the left of the rack was a private locker room for her alone.

Shelby quickly began discarding the clothes she had been wearing; her jacket, pants, and boots, before making her way into the locker room. She stepped inside, opening one of the 3 lockers in there. In it sat a gym bag that she pulled a change of clothes from and promptly got herself dressed in.

It consisted of a light grey crop top hoodie with black patches on the shoulders and a white draw string that favored being pulled on the right it seemed. There was a – thankfully untainted – black sports bra that comfortably fit on her chest, and a pair of tight, lavender leggings that hugged her body in such a divine way, as well as give a translucent view at the sides of her toned thighs and shins.

Once fully dressed, and her sports bra stuffed with pads that she kept in the neighboring locker, Shelby stood in front of a mirror in the locker room to admire herself. Her hands ran up and down her frame, giving a soft hum as she did. Once she felt she was all alone in her hideout, she opened the third locker from the left, revealing a rolled-up jump rope and a pair of dark blue boxing gloves hung inside.

She grabbed both of them and made her way out of the locker room. Tossing her gloves on top of the weight rack, she unfurled the rope fully, wasting no time as she began to jump it rather quickly.

Skipping over the rope over and over, Shelby found herself starting to settle down, her eyes closed as she focused on her hearing to help her jump over the rope over and over. Her breasts gave a jiggle as she kept skipping, but it wasn’t like anyone was there to ogle her, so she didn’t care.

Her jumping was at a rather brisk pace, nothing there to distract or infuriate her as she kept on cooling down.

That all changed, however, when she remembered that cocky look on that brat’s face when she dropped him on the ground. Right after her top ripped and her tits were there for all of them to see!

Her teeth gritted and she started to swing the rope faster, her jumping accommodating it as she could feel her blood boiling. Sweat was running down her body as she kept skipping faster and faster until finally she stopped, throwing the rope to the ground and instead opting for the boxing gloves she had tossed to the side.

After slipping them on, she immediately began pummeling the life out of one the punching bags in the room, a glare in her eyes and a scowl on her lips as she unleashed a fury of jabs and blows on the unsuspecting, duct taped bag.

In her eyes, though, she only imagined Zeke’s face, and how much she wanted to crush it with her thighs. That is to say, make him unrecognizable. Her rage fueled her to keep delivering blow after hard blow, going faster and faster as she kept thinking about beating the young man senseless.

She was putting everything he had into these punches, growling and grunting loudly as her fists kept colliding against the bag. Perspiration ran down her body even more, hands becoming clammy inside the gloves the more she moved.

“That little shit! Ah’m gonna kill ‘im next time ah see ‘im! AH’M GONNA KILL ‘IM!” She roared before giving one final blow to the bag, watching as it broke apart on impact, spilling its contents and stuffing all over the floor in front of her.

She stood above the mess, gasping hotly as she looked at the broken bag. Her hair became much more undone with all the quick movement she had been doing. She wiped her forehead as more sweat ran down it.

But that wasn’t enough, she had plenty of energy to spare, so she opted to pummel the bag right beside it. Fist after clenched fist slamming into it as she imagined beating the ever-loving life out of Zeke.

The faster and harder she went, the more she could feel herself getting more and more exhausted. But she pushed through it for the sake of letting out all this anger and frustration. Her heart was going a mile a minute, and her breasts kept bouncing and threatening to stain through her hoodie the faster she went.

At this point, she looked a total mess, her blonde hair completely undone and swaying in time with her punches. Her sweaty hands clenched tightly inside her gloves as she delivered blow after harsh blow. After a few minutes, however, she began to feel her strength sapped from her.

Soon enough, she felt herself starting to slow down, having hardly any energy to keep punching as she stood there, hunched over and gasping in exhaustion. Sweat seeped through her hoodie, staining her underarms and under her breasts. Her legs shook slightly as she could feel herself starting to buckle to the ground.

Shelby managed to prop herself against the foam wall, leaning back and sliding down it until she was sitting on the floor. Her eyes started to close as all the energy she spent began catching up to her. With the last of her strength, she managed to rip off her boxing gloves, feebly tossing them in front of her.

“That…fuckin’…brat…” She exhaled, the last words she said before dozing off.

“Ah~ Ah, fuck me!~ Fuck me please, master!~” Moaned Shelby as she looked behind her, seeing Zeke plow into her cunt while she was on her knees. She was completely naked, her tits hanging to the floor and bouncing with each slam inside her wet cunt.

Suddenly, Zeke smacked her fat ass, watching it jiggle as he kept thrusting and slamming himself into her. “Shut up, _puta_! I didn’t tell you to speak!” He spat, his cock throbbing and dripping inside her as his hands gripped her sides.

The sight was something to behold: Shelby Woods wearing a pair of fake cow ears, with cow-printed gloves and leggings on her arms and legs, and even a cow tail butt plug in her ass. Her hands were tied to a beam hanging right above her, keeping the woman held up. All the while her fat tits were swinging and being milked by a machine attached to her nipples.

She cried out in bliss, her mouth agape and her eyes rolled back as she could feel him slamming into her faster and harder.

“Master! Call me yer dirty cow slut! Call me a filthy bitch and cum inside me!~” She practically begged as she pushed against his thrusts, slamming her fat rear against his waist.

Zeke smirked as he heard that, giving her another harsh spank, earning a loud moan from her. “That’s all you are, isn’t it? Just a fat-titted cow that wants to be milked and bred over and over, right?” He asked, teeth gritted as he kept going balls deep inside her. “Right?!”

“Yes, master! ah’m just a breedin’ cow fer you ta dump yer superior, strong seed inside!” Shelby moaned out with a grin, the sounds of skin smacking against each other getting louder and faster as she knew the other was on the verge of orgasm. She wanted it all in her, she _needed_ it all in her.

“Ahhh! F-Fuck! Shelby, I’m gonna cum!~” Zeke cried out, hands digging into her plush ass as he kept thrusting more intensely into her.

“Me too! Master, ah’m gonna cum! Ah’m gonna cuuuuum!~” Her head shot back as she felt her climax hit her, as well as feel Zeke fill her cunt with his seed. The warmth and thickness of it made her feel absolute bliss. Her tits were shooting milk all over the floor as she came, her cries of pleasure joining Zeke’s as the two were joined in pure ecstasy.

Shelby’s vision was getting white and her head fuzzy as pure pleasure took her away.

Shelby shot awake with a gasp, sitting up against the wall as she woke up from her wet dream. She looked around, seeing that she was still in her private training room, all alone. Her face flushed red as she recounted her dream, a hand reaching down to the crotch of her tights and feeling a large, wet spot on it.

Her curious digits slipped inside her leggings, reaching to her bare crotch, letting out a soft hum as she felt her fingers against it. Spreading her lower lips, she could feel herself gush more arousal, making an even larger mess inside her clothes.

She then pulled her fingers out, looking at the clear slick that webbed between them. This was his doing. This was what Zeke was doing to the poor woman. And she had to do something about it.

“Fuck me. Guess I gotta have ‘im now.”


End file.
